


Playing the Hand Dealt

by anonymous56789



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Character Death, Contemplation, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 13:43:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9443732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymous56789/pseuds/anonymous56789
Summary: It was never about the cards... it never would be.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I suggest reading this while listening to the Original 2016 Magnificent Seven Soundtrack songs, House of Judgment and Seven Riders. Honestly I just watched this movie and love it almost as much as the original 1960's movie. I could help but write a short bit on Faraday's death, it's still killing me. Hope ya like it; please review and let me know how I can make it better.

It was never about the cards

It wasn’t about Bart Bogue

Or Wild Jack

It wasn’t about Chisolm and the gang

It wasn’t even about Emma Cullen and her wayward town folk

It was about an end he saw coming from miles away

Earl and Dickie were just the catalyst

They had come after him and he hadn’t even cheated them out of their money… fifty dollars was chump change compared to some of the money he had actually stolen from meaner folk. It was insignificant to those whose loved ones he’d killed. 

And if those two idiots could find him then just about anybody could.

The only place people didn’t look was a grave…

It was supposed to be easy. Hop out at the first sign of an opportunity in the gun fight but he up and tricked himself in the end.

He hadn’t really expected to die but if someone didn’t go for that Gatling he was 6 feet under anyway. 

So he went for the Gatling and he died staring up at the bluest sky he’d ever have the pleasure of seeing. 

It was never about the cards… it never would be.


End file.
